


Home

by tobiramas-shoulder-fur (Catnerys)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, they do nothing but being cute and tired and cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catnerys/pseuds/tobiramas-shoulder-fur
Summary: Kakashi comes home after a long mission.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 7
Kudos: 128





	Home

Iruka woke to the faint sound of the shower running. He blinked lazily, stretching slightly as he yawned, then buried his face in his pillow. The moon shone into the room through the blinds, bringing just enough light to let him see without being too bright and waking him up fully. 

The shower stopped and Iruka hummed. He struggled to keep his eyes open, sleep wanting to claim him again and he wanted to give him- work had been stressful and all he wanted was to sleep in- but he also wanted to stay awake just a little bit longer. Just a moment. 

The door opened quietly and Kakashi slipped in. He wasn’t wearing his mask or his hitai-ate but he _was_ wearing one of Iruka’s baggy sweatpants and his favorite sweater Iruka had left lying in the bathroom for that exact reason. Kakashi didn’t move as if he was hurt- something Iruka had become _very good_ at recognizing- and reached for him. Too tired to form actual words, he just whined, wriggling his fingers at him. 

“Hey.” Kakashi said, voice low and raspy. 

He took Iruka’s hand, pressing a soft kiss against the knuckles, then to the pulse point before he crawled into bed, immediately wrapping himself around Iruka so they were pressed together closely. Iruka nuzzled his neck with a low hum, mumbling nonsensical words into the skin. 

“Missed you.” Kakashi said. 

Iruka pulled his head back so he could kiss him properly in return, letting him deepen the kiss for a moment before pulling back. Kakashi nudged his cheek with his nose a couple of times, coaxing him into another kiss. He slipped a hand under Kakashi’s sweater, poking his sides lazily as he checked for any hidden wounds but when he didn’t find any for once, he settled back down but didn’t pull his hand back, just letting it rest against Kakashi’s back. 

Kakashi was warm and comfortable and it lulled Iruka back to sleep easily. 

+++

The next time he woke up, his face was pressed up against Kakashi’s shoulder blades and one of his legs was pushed between Kakashi’s, his arm thrown over his waist. He shifted, Pressing closer and just enjoyed the lingering sleepiness that still clung to him. Kakashi had stolen most of the blanket, again, leaving only Iruka’s feet covered but it was alright since he could just scoot closer against Kakashi since he seemed to be always warm. He kissed the back of his neck, humming happily. 

Kakashi had been gone on a mission for almost two months and he had missed him dearly. His bed was just too big and too cold without his boyfriend in it. And he didn’t even got hurt which was nothing short of a miracle. 

“What time is it?” Kakashi mumbled.

“Too early for you, go back to sleep.” 

Kakashi made a low, sleepy sound and moved, turning around without jostling Iruka at all and buried his face in his chest. He made another happy sound before his breathing deepend again. Even after all this time, it never felt to make Iruka feel warm all over when Kakashi demonstrated just how much he trusted him so casually. 

In the beginning, Iruka had only ever been the little spoon and Kakashi would have _never_ left his back exposed like this. But now? He trusted the wards Iruka had put up- he had stepped up his game since they had started dating after one unfortunate meeting with a very persistent assassin that had followed Kakashi to Iruka’s apartment- and left it to Iruka to guard his back while he slept. 

Absently, he carded his fingers through silvery strands, humming a melody he only half-remembered. Kakashi snuffled, a sound way too adorable for a man who could kill someone in the blink of an eye, and nuzzled into the soft material of his shirt, fingers grabbing loosely onto him. Iruka chuckled and pressed a kiss into his hair. 

He would stay for another hour or so before disentangling himself from Kakashi and make them breakfast. They could have breakfast in bed, maybe a bath later. Kakashi did take a shower when he came back- Iruka had installed a strict rule about showers after mission because Kakashi had come home covered in some seriously gross stuff before- but a real bath would probably be good for him. And Iruka could join him. 

Iruka hummed happily. Yes, that sounded good. But first, he wanted to enjoy this moment for just a little bit longer. Just a little bit. 


End file.
